Half Dead
by Math hime
Summary: Hinata died and went to heven but what happens when demons attack and she is forced to go back to earth. She meets old freinds but she doesn't remember her human life you chose pairs


Half Dead

* * *

Me: Boohoo I'm almost finished with painting Naruto's nails pink, O well guess I'm going to do Neji's hair next. And this is my first story

Neji: No you don't me and Naruto are guys and we don't like girly stuff! Tell her Naruto

Naruto: I don't know Neji, this color brings out my eyes and they match my outfit

Neji: …… Hinata do the reviews -.-'

Hinata: Remember she does not own any Naruto characters and Inyusha ones too!!

Me: but Hinata there are no Inyusha Characters in this story

Neji: who cares

Me: I'm bored so I just winging it for this story n.n

* * *

8888

" Hinata!!!!!" People shouted her name like never before. Hinata Hyuga, known as the weakest shinobi out there, but now she just had killed Orchimaru(sp?) only at the cost of her life.Hinata looked up to gaze into deepblue eyes and said this

"N-naruto-kun" she whisppered" I-i just did the impossible.. I have f-finally changed" Hinata said looking up into teary eyes."don't cry..smile please..." she whisppered to naruto."I'm tired i think I should rest"she said

"NOOOO!!!" Narout screamed. He heald onto her with all his might.

"Naruto... she is dead" Sakura said rubbing off a tear from her face.Here lay the shyest ninja of all dead in the arms of her loved one. Even though hinata knew he would never love her the same way she did she did'nt care, because right now she is watching over him making his life better then it was.

-------3years later-------

On that sad little day hinata hyuga deid of the sound invasion,on that day people creid and morned ver the lifelessbody of hyuga hinata, but little did they know is that hinata never deid.Angels can never die. So no that day hinata became a gardin angel of the leaf watching and protecting the villag and its people.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"screams were heard in heven as the demons attacked. Hinata sat there in horror while every angel was killed in front of her.

**" The last angel Can I kill her**?" The demon shouted causing hinata to fall off the cloud which had hunrgy demons on it.

**" Shouldn't we go after her**?" The demon asked, but was cuttoff by its leader.

**" no there han't been an angel over million years ago that ad wings so why would this one be any different"** said a man stepping out into veiw. He had red hair and black eyes he has tan skin.

Hinata was falling down and down to earth dodding earth trees and thinking 'silly demons'. Any normal angel that existed a million years ago had white wings, but hinata was not any normal angel, her wings instead of white were pitch black because she was himan before ( hinata does not remember her past life ). Hinata not knowing were she was going but didn't care, ended in Kohonaha(sp?). Hinata was bleeding very bad flew lower and lower and lower until she crashed at team seven's training ground. Hinata wings start to disappear leaving her white silky dress tained in blood.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" sakura screamed pointing at the strugling, bloody body treing to get up, Sakura then had commaanded Naruto to carry the girl (hinata) to Tnuesnade (sp?) office because of her deep wounds without advance medical justus which tnuesnade has.

888888888

Hinata woke up in a bright room with white plain walls and inoying gray machines beeping.

"pssss.fore head girl what-" the voice stopped then said "Hey Neji, lee, Sasuke, gaara, and everyone (a/n I am realy lazy to spell the other names so just keep in mind that team 7, 8, 9 and the sand nins are there)

" Ino-pig we are in the hos-" the voice stopped when the door clicked. Some people gasped as others started to cry and some just stayed the same as they normaly were.Hinata did a short bow then said

" giggle This is funny I thought angels saved humans not the other way around" She giggled some more. Hinata smiled got more bigger then ever as she looked at their faces. Neji ran to imbrace her but just went threw her.

"WHHHAAAA!" evryone shouted even the quiet ones.

Hinata sighed while walking up the stairs that lead to the roof. the grouped ran up to catch her.

" hinata how.." Sakura started to say but stopped when she saw black wings coming from hinata's back.

" i'm an Angel" hinata whisppered then fadded away.

* * *

8888888888888888

Me: REVEIWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! and please be nice this is my first fic ever!! Shall be continued if I get some reviews!!!

Sasuke: What ever just make sure hinata is mine!

Gaara: baka the reviewers decide who the couple shall be. She is even open for yuri it doesn't matter... but it would be nice to be with my hime

Neji: she is not yours!!!1hiss

Itachi: she is mine

Diedara: no, un, she is mine

Sosri: yeah right you guys can keep on being idots and believe that, but hinata is mine!

Hidan: Hell no! she is mine!

Kiba: no she is mine!

Tobi: tobi is a good boy, does tobi get hinata? ( hinata squeals on how cute tobi is being right now ) tobi wants a hug ( hugs hinata )

Hanabi: GET away from my sister and she isn't any of yours she is MY sister, so she belongs to me!

Sasuke: hell no!! She is YOUR SISTER so you can't have her( everyoneincluding girlsstarts arguing over hinata)

Me:sigh HEY I JUST SAW A LIFE SIZE HINATA AT THE MALL BUT THERE WAS ONLY ONE SO IF YOU HURRY ONE OF YOU MAY GET IT!!!!!!!!

( everyone except of hinata, me, and asuma run off toward the mall)

Me: hinata you should get there before anyone else does and buy it

Hinata: why?

Asuma: because they can cast a voddo spell on it and do hentia things to your doll self

Hinata: See you guys around!( dashes off to get the doll before anyone else )

Asuma: sooooooo...

Me: Kurenia( sp? ) is up stairs in her room and try to keep silent I'm treing to sleep okay

Asuma: YES ma'ma, Don't worry baby I'm coming for you( runs up stairs )

Me: Alone time with mini tobi and hina doll!!!


End file.
